


Not So Bad

by stellaisnotamermaid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: High School, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), School, italian class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaisnotamermaid/pseuds/stellaisnotamermaid
Summary: Chiron makes Nico go back to school, and he doesn't want to go. He meets a couple people, but he REALLY wishes that Iris wasn't ignoring his attempts to IM his boyfriend.





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little fluffy thing.  
> i dont own anything.  
> bold=italian bc i only speak english and a tiny bit of french

“Do I have to?”

 

“Yes, Nico.” The centaur trotted across the main area of the Big House.

 

“Why?” Nico asked, crossing his arms across his chest. It wasn't _fair_. He didn't even want to go! And he hadn't been in _years_ , he would be so far behind!

 

“You've been to school before, it wasn't that bad, was it?”

 

“I guess not…” Nico admitted. “But I had Bianca with me, then.”

 

“That is true, but a couple other campers will be joining you.” Nico let out a strangled noise when Chiron told him this.

 

“Do any of the people you chose talk to me, or are they all too scared?”

 

Chiron didn't meet Nico's eyes, and coughed awkwardly.

 

“That's what I thought.”

 

“It isn't that they're _scared_ of you. They just think that you won't want to talk to them.” He argued.

 

Nico snorted, then left the Big House.

 

He threw his clothes into a black duffel bag, then went and sat in the amphitheater to wait for the rest of the campers.

 

Nico threw a drachma into the mist in front of him, and groaned when his request was ignored.

 

For some reason, Iris wouldn't let him contact Will. And it wasn't like he could just shadow travel to New Rome; his boyfriend had forbidden him from shadow traveling when he wasn't there.

 

Which was dumb.

 

Nico could totally shadow travel again—he's healed from when he came back to Camp Half Blood with Reyna and Coach Hedge.

 

Nico shoved the drachma back into his pocket and sighed.

 

Argus turned the van off, and all of the younger demigods piled out. Half of Argus’ eyes turned towards him. Nico glared at Argus and followed the half bloods.

 

Luckily, he didn't have to share his dorm room with anybody. The rest of the kids from camp had to share with each other, two people per room. There was an empty one person room across the hall from Nico.

 

Nico groaned as his alarm went off (Chiron had insisted that the Hephaestus cabin made them all clocks that wouldn't attract monsters). He pulled on his clothes then waited by his door for the rest of the half bloods.

 

They were all chattering excitedly—most of them wanted to go to school. Only one of them was a child of Athena, so Nico found the idea hilarious (none of them were as powerful a magnet for monsters as he was, though).

 

They walked to the school together, Nico sticking to the back of the group.

 

When they got there, they joined the crowd of students waiting outside. The doors didn't open for another five minutes.

 

Once they got inside, they were separated by their last names to go to their homeroom classes. Everybody that Nico knew went to a different homeroom teacher.

 

He got his schedule—the classes were picked out by Chiron, and some were honors classes, some were standard, and one was an AP class. Italian.

 

At least there would be one class that he'd be good at.

 

It was his first period, so he went there after everybody in his homeroom had gotten their schedules.

 

“ **Hello, class**. To those of you who didn't have me last year, **my name is Mr. Ricci**.”

 

“ **Hello, Mr. Ricci.** ” the class chorused back.

 

“I'm going to do attendance based off of your seats, so please make sure that you are in your seat once the bell rings. You may sit wherever today, and I will create the seating chart based off of this information.”

 

Nico sat in the back corner, and nobody sat at the desk next to him.

 

“Tell me your names now that you have your seats, then we'll get started with a pre-test.”

 

When Mr. Ricci got to Nico, he told him, “Nico, there is a student that won't be joining us for a week, he will sit next to you, **okay**?”

 

“ **Okay, Mr. Ricci.** ”

 

The pre-test was handed out, and Nico worked to complete it. He was the first one done despite his dyslexia. He doodled in one of the empty notebooks that he'd gotten for his other classes.

 

“Okay, class. I want you to trade with a person sitting next to you to grade theirs.”

 

Nico traded his with a girl that had auburn hair, who was sitting diagonal from him. Her paper said Bailey on the top.

 

Mr. Ricci put the answers up on the board and told them to start grading their classmates’ work.

 

Bailey got most of the questions pertaining to the reading correct, but only got about half of the ones on the video they had watched correct.

 

He put a 26/30 on the top of her paper, then handed it back to her. There was still the written part to be graded, and he'd glanced over hers. It was correct for the most part, but she had a couple tiny grammatical errors.

 

She handed him his, and he saw a 30/30 on the top.

 

Mr. Ricci had them hand their papers up, and gave them a short questionnaire to get to know them while he graded their papers.

 

Ten minutes later, Mr. Ricci cleared his throat and stood up. “There was only one person who got a one hundred percent on the pre-test, so he will be getting extra credit on any assignment that he wants. **Good job, Mr. di Angelo**.”

 

Nico blushed despite knowing that he had gotten a one hundred. The rest of the class turned to look at him, and Bailey gave him a thumbs up.

 

“It looks like, for the most part, we need to work on grammar and our listening skills. Today we're going to review everything that you should have learned last year by playing Kahoot.” Most of the class cheered, while Nico just glanced around in confusion.

 

“Raise your hand if you don't have a phone, or if you can't use the internet on your phone.” Mr. Ricci walked up to a crate of computers.

 

Nico, along with about five other kids, raised his hand. One of the computers was handed to him, and Mr. Ricci quickly told him how to log on.

 

He got all of the answers correct, but didn't win because it took him so much longer to read it.

 

After class, Bailey walked up to him. “Hey, Nico!”

 

“Uh, hi, Bailey. How are you?” Nico mumbled, feeling awkward. Why was this girl talking to him?

 

“So me and my friends–Willow, Eva, and Gwen–were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us today? You seem really nice, and I noticed that you were sitting alone. We have another friend in our group, but he's on vacation right now.”

 

“Uh…sure. Where should I meet you?”

 

“Just by the entrance to the cafeteria! We'll find you. What's your next class?”

 

Nico glanced at his schedule. “I have…” He squinted at the paper. “Biology, with… uh…”

 

“Mr. Roberts?”

 

“Oh! Yeah. Sorry, I have dyslexia…”

 

“Oh, that's why you didn't do as well when we were playing Kahoot?”

 

“Yeah, I couldn't read the questions very well.”

 

“Anyway, I have Roberts next, too. Willow has him third period, and Eva has him second tomorrow, but Gwen is in our class.”

 

“Oh, cool.”

 

Two weeks later, Nico is in Italian and talking to Bailey. She's excited because her friend is coming today, and Nico crosses his arms across his chest, and leans against his desk.

 

He's happy that she finally gets to see her friend, but it feels like forever since he's seen Will. He misses his boyfriend, and hates that Iris wouldn't let them talk.

 

Bailey must notice that he isn't that interested in the conversation, because she smiles at him then walks over to the door to wait for her friend.

 

Nico sits down at his desk and starts working on the warm up. He can hear Bailey shriek in delight, and glances up to see her hugging somebody.

 

He looks back at his paper and fills out the first question.

 

“So, there's a new kid. He's really nice, you'd probably like him a lot. He's really good at Italian, and he'll be sitting right next to you.”

 

Nico looks up when he hears Bailey mention him. He almost falls out of his chair in an attempt to get up, and the boy glances in his direction.

 

“ _Nico_?” Will's smile is bright as he notices his boyfriend.

 

Nico throws himself into Will's arms. “I missed you so much.”

 

“You two know each other?” Bailey asks, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Yeah!” Will exclaims. Nico is no longer hugging him, but he's still leaning against Will.

 

“This is–” he cuts off, and glances at Nico.

 

“Will's my boyfriend,” Nico finishes. “I haven't seen him in several weeks, and I couldn't get in contact with him.”

 

Will frowned at him.

 

“It wouldn't connect—I tried every night.”

 

“Me too,” Will replied.

 

“You're Will's boyfriend? I knew he had one, but I didn't expect it to be you. That's a really funny coincidence.”

 

“Yeah,” Nico agreed, even though he doubted that it was a coincidence. He would have to send Chiron an IM later. It was highly likely that the empty dorm across from his was Will's, too, now that he thought about it.

 

Willow and Gwen came over, and they caught up with Will. He glossed over what he had done, but when Nico looked up at him, he could tell that Will would tell him later.

 

“So,” Nico asked when they had a 5 minute brain break in class. “Why are you taking Italian?”

 

Will's face turned bright red, and he mumbled something that Nico couldn't understand.

 

“What was that?”

 

Bailey turned around with a wicked grin on her face. “I believe that he said, a couple years ago, that he was taking it because his crush spoke Italian. I could be wrong, though.”

 

Nico's face felt warm, and he turned back towards Will. “Oh?”

 

“Shut up, di Angelo.”

 

“Make me, Solace.”

 

“Okay, class, break's over.”

 

Nico thought he heard Bailey snort, but he wasn't sure. He cracked a smile, then returned to his work. He didn't expect to enjoy coming back to school, but here he was.

 

He heard Will groan and mutter that “he had no idea what the paper said,” so Nico leaned over and helped him.

 

When he got back to his dorm later, he found out that Will was, in fact, staying in the empty dorm across from him. They spent the evening catching up over the past few weeks, and if Nico forgot to thank Chiron, well, it was hardly his fault.

 

His boyfriend was really cute, and he didn't want to wake him up (which he would have to do in order to talk to Chiron, since Will was leaning on him still from when they had started watching the movie that he'd chosen).

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope you enjoyed! hmu on my instagram, @stellatheseraph, or in the comment section. Consructive criticism is appreciated! thanks for reading im awkward okay bye.  
> wow, i didn't abuse italics or commas. who's proud of me?  
> edit: *squints at "You may sit wherever today, and I will create the schedule based off of this information."*


End file.
